1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a package assembly for containing an art product and a process of forming a plurality of random, arbitrarily defined patterns through the use of an electrostatic charge placed on a chargeable plate in a manner to define certain ionic patterns which are accented by a pigment bearing material which is electroresponsive ink or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous art forms have been developed and are now currently in existence. Art per se has, of course, existed since the earliest days of recorded history. The creating of certain art forms originated with man's attempt to communicate and/or record events for posterity. With the advent of the written and published word, art forms have varied increasingly and yet maintained a popular and lasting position in society. While certain of these art forms such as paintings, sculpting, and, in more modern times, photography, have become classic examples of artistic creation, various other forms have come into existance due to man's ever increasing technology in various fields. Obviously, art has continued to flourish due to the continued increase of modern man's leisure time. Numerous people have turned to the development of artistic endeavors in order to utilize this additional free time now available. Such free time has frequently resulted in the development of handicraft kits when various types of activity can be practiced by a wide number of relatively unskilled people. Aesthetically pleasing or otherwise desirable end products in various forms have been the result. In order to be popular, handicraft kit type artistic forms should be relatively inexpensive, both upon initial purchase and to maintain, and also should produce an effective aesthetically pleasing end product. Accomplishment of completed end products should occur with a minimum of developed skill so as to be available to the widest number of people. The end product should therefore be able to be produced efficiently without requiring great amounts of time. In addition, the desirable features of modern day leisure type art forms should include end products which are aesthetically pleasing and adaptable to a number of applications including amateur, professional and certain types of commercial applications.
Especially when dealing with handicraft type kits the packaging assembly utilized for such art forms could also add to the desirability. Such packaging assembly could be adaptable for use as support or working platforms in the application of the processes utilized in forming the end product. The commercial success or "saleability" of many products including handicraft kits is frequently attributed to successful packaging design. The utilitarian feature of any package design in performing the process for which the kit was developed could also lead to the desirability and popularity of such kits.